


En contemplant la mort

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), F/M, Français | French, Relationship(s), Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-23
Updated: 2005-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Premier anime, SPOILERS épisode 40-41, plus ou moins Al/Martel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En contemplant la mort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Rien à moi.

C'était l'expérience la plus horrible qu'il ait vécue. Peut-être pas réellement aussi horrible que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, son âme attachée à une armure, mais elle était suffisamment horrible pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas avant très, très longtemps.

Il y avait du sang partout autour de lui et sur lui, dégoulinant sur le métal. C'était écœurant.

Les militaires avaient l'air de le penser aussi. Ils se pinçaient le nez, collaient un mouchoir sur leur bouche.

Et Alphonse regardait tout.

Il pensait à ce qu'elle lui avait appris juste avant de mourir. Le Führer… un homonculus…

Un monstre.

Elle était morte à l'intérieur de son armure, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus supporter que qui que ce soit y entre. Même un chat. Pas avant longtemps.

Il se souvenait…

Au début, ça lui avait fait très bizarre. Il avait trouvé ça… dégoûtant. Quelqu'un… une jeune femme… une Chimère… à l'intérieur de son corps, de son armure…

Mais il s'était habitué, habitué à elle, peu à peu. Ils avaient discuté, il en avait appris plus sur elle et sur les autres Chimères.

Il avait appris à l'apprécier.

Et, même s'ils ne s'étaient côtoyés que peu de temps, il avait eu l'impression de s'en être fait une amie. Qui, comme tous ses amis, comptait énormément pour lui.

Peut-être un peu plus même.

Il se souvenait avoir été extrêmement touché par son… désespoir… lorsque Greed était parti. Par son courage aussi. Elle aurait voulu se sacrifier pour l'homonculus, comme l'avaient déjà fait Dorchet et Rhoa, et Alphonse trouvait cela courageux et admirable.

Il se souvenait de combien il avait été heureux de la retrouver dans les rues de cette petite ville, heureux de pouvoir discuter avec elle, même si ce n'était pas sur des sujets faciles.

Il l'avait encore aimée un peu plus à ce moment là. Il l'aimait toujours un peu plus à chaque fois. Mais c'était sans doute comme ça que cela devait être.

Il se souvenait avoir songé à en parler à son grand frère. Il se souvenait avoir immédiatement pensé qu'Ed n'aimerait pas cela, ne serait pas d'accord. Elle était une Chimère, elle était plus âgée que lui… sans doute d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait aucune importance pour elle.

Il se souvenait avoir alors pensé que c'était ridicule. Et il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même, surtout pas, à elle.

Il avait tort. Ce n'était pas ridicule. Il aurait du lui en parler. Cela n'aurait pas changé grand chose, mais au moins elle aurait su que quelqu'un l'aimait…

Alors Alphonse observa sans rien dire les soldats qui extirpaient la mort de son corps, qui extirpaient le cadavre de celle qui avait été son amie et qui aurait pu être plus.

Peut-être qu'elle ne le savait pas, mais quelqu'un avait aimé Martel la Chimère.

FIN


End file.
